monstres
by ylg
Summary: qu'est ce qui détermine l'appartenance au bon ou au mauvais côté, finalement ? bien peu de choses... ::Brotherhood, Todd, Kurt::
1. mauvais côté

**Titre** : monstres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : X-Men:Evolution  
**Personnages/Couple **: 'Nightcralwer' Kurt Wanger, 'Toad' Todd Tolensky**  
Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel, Warner Bros

**Prompt** : "Métamorphose"  
Pour Ishime  
450 mots

oOo

Depuis leur toute première altercation, Todd garde une dent contre Kurt. Il y a quelque chose de pas juste dans leurs situations : ce truc bleu poilu vit dans un manoir tout confort quand lui-même, on l'a relégué dans une baraque miteuse, avec une espèce d'hystérique qui gouverne son « équipe ».

Quand il le coince dans un coin du lycée désert, sans ses X-potes, il le prend à partie. D'un coup de langue, il se déstabilise et l'arrête. Quand il le saisit par le poignet et l'invective, Kurt pourrait facilement se téléporter et lui échapper. C'est presque un réflexe, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, au lieu de se sauver il reste figé sur place et l'écoute.

« Tu portes toujours ton uniforme de justicier sous cet hologramme ? Tu te fringues jamais normalement ? »  
(Ça serait facile, pour un autre, de rétorquer : « Et toi tu changes jamais de fringues, tout court ? » mais pas pour Kurt.)  
« Tu peux choisir l'apparence que tu veux avec ce bidule, te transformer en n'importe quoi ? »  
La main de Todd se resserre, au point que Kurt craint pour sa montre holo-inductrice.  
« Tu peux faire semblant de ne pas être un monstre et ressembler à un putain de Prince charmant. C'est écœurant, 'tu trouves pas ? »  
Là, Kurt se force à répondre, « C'est toi qui es écœurant, » mais d'un tout petit filet de voix étranglé.

Si vraiment Toad voulait autre chose que la vie qu'il menait actuellement, pense-t-il, il n'aurait qu'à faire amende honorable et venir à L'Institut, le Professeur Xavier lui pardonnerait sans doute avoir appartenu à la Confrérie et l'accueillerait s'il exprimait le souhait de changer pour le mieux. Rien ne _l'obligeait_ à se complaire sur ce mauvais chemin, 'vrai ? C'était une question de choix.

Pourtant, il se rend compte que quelque chose cloche dans ce raisonnement. Quand il se tait et attend sa réaction, dans les yeux de Todd, il n'y a pas que l'envie. Il y a aussi une supplique. C'est un crapaud qui regrette de ne pas être lui-même un Prince charmant et a besoin d'aide pour cela. Il lui faudrait une bonne fée ou un autre Prince, et n'en a pas encore croisé qui veuille bien. Quoi qu'on en pense, changer de camp, de soi-même, n'est pas si évident. La question du choix ne s'est posée qu'une seule fois et désormais il n'est plus temps de revenir dessus, il en est prisonnier.

En se téléportant finalement loin de lui pour ne plus y faire face, Kurt se dit que oui, il y a vraiment quelque chose d'écœurant là-dedans.


	2. le fils de la patronne

**Titre** : la patronne, ses larbins et son fils  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : X-Men: Evolution  
**Personnages **: Brotherhood of Mutants, Nightcrawler  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Marvel, Warner Bros

**Timeline **: du côté de la fin de la saison 3/début de la saison 4. Je n'ai plus la liste des épisodes exacte en tête…  
**Prompt** : "le fils de la patronne"  
Pour Ishime  
175 mots

oOo

Quand Mystique s'absentait, la Confrérie en profitait joyeusement. Depuis qu'elle leur a été rendue statufiée, ils apprécient de l'avoir 24/7 à la maison. Pour la première fois, ils s'inquiètent quand elle disparaît :

« He ! qui c'est qui a embarqué la statue ?  
-Nightcrawler est venu la reprendre, » renseigne obligeamment Wanda.  
Lance proteste : « Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Elle est à nous !  
-Ouais, renchérit Todd, après ce qu'elle nous a fait subir comme si on lui appartenait… »

Pietro et Fred se rallient à cette opinion. Wanda ne répond pas. Ce que Kurt lui a dit pour justifier son intrusion chez eux, apparemment ces garçons l'ignorent.

La vie de cette soi-disant Confrérie doit être bien bancale, conclut-elle, si entre la « patronne » et ses administrés les relations sont si mauvaises, que son propre fils se trouve dans le camp adverse sans qu'elle s'en préoccupe mais qu'au final il est le seul à s'inquiéter d'elle quand son équipe s'en désintéresse…


End file.
